


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ash and Goh go to Professor Oak’s lab, a surprise awaits them. But that surprise causes Goh to question his friendship with Ash.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi| Ash Ketchum (Implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this was requested by a user over on FFN for their birthday (August 1st. Also when it will be posted over there), but this is kind’ve different then what they had in mind. But they like all my other stories, so they’ll probably like this one too.

{The Cover}

Ash knocked on Professor Oak's door, with Goh standing next to him.

"Professor Oak? What was it you wanted to see us about?"

The professor opened the door smiling. "Oh, it's about a Pokémon. Come, it's in my backyard."

Ash turned to Goh. He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he discovered a new Pokémon?"

"I guess… but I missed out on a World Coronation match for this. My ranking was gonna skyrocket!"

"That's assuming you won," Goh said teasingly.

"You _know_ I was gonna win."

Goh ignored him and stepped into the laboratory.

"Hey, As- Wait, who are you?" Tracey asked as Goh entered the room, with Ash close behind.

"This is my friend Goh! He's my research partner for Professor Cerise!" Ash introduced him.

"Oh, okay… Anyway, Ash! It's so great to see you!"

"It is, Tracey! How're things here at Professor Oak's lab?"

"Oh, everything's like normal."

"Then what did Professor Oak call us over here for?" Ash asked confused.

"Oh, right! That! Umm… He discovered something! Something you just _have_ to see… For research! For research for Professor Cerise!" Tracey stuttered quickly.

Ash nodded without a second thought, but Goh was getting suspicious. _Why isn't he telling us_ what _it is we're supposed to research?_ he thought.

"Here, it's in the backyard!" Tracey said as they neared the back of the lab, and opened the door…

"Surprise!" a group of around seventeen people exclaimed in unison. There was Ash's mom, Delia, Professor Oak, and…

All of his old friends! Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Lillie, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, and Lana!

"What the- Ash, who the heck _are_ all of these people?!" Goh asked, alarmed.

"They're my friends!"

"Y-your _friends_?"

Ash nodded, and ran over to them, and started a conversation. Goh stood where he was, dumbfounded. It made sense that Ash had friends… but _this many_?! That was more than Goh had had in his whole lifetime!

"What're you standing there for, Goh?" Ash asked. "I have to introduce you to everyone!"

Goh walked over nervously. Ash was standing next to some people he sort've recognized: the Cerulean and Pewter City Gym Leaders.

"Goh, this is Misty. She's the Cerulean City Gym Leader. And this is Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. I traveled with the both of them in Kanto and Johto. I traveled with Misty and Tracey in the Orange Islands."

Goh waved awkwardly. "Uh, hi."

"Misty, Brock, this is Goh. He's my research partner for Professor Cerise."

Misty and Brock greeted him, but then moved on to talking with Ash. Goh awkwardly walked away to the refreshments table. Delia had catered from her restaurant in Pallet Town.

At the table, he bumped into someone else.

"Oh! Sorry!" the girl apologized. She had short honey-blonde hair and blue eyes, and she looked nearly as nervous as he was.

"It's fine."

An awkward silence ensued as the two sipped their drinks.

"So, um, you're Goh, right? Sorry, I overheard the conversation."

"Oh, yeah. And, uhm, you are?"

"Serena. I traveled with Ash in Kalos."

Another silence. "So, uh, Serena, why aren't you talking with Ash?"

"Well, I could ask the same of you."

She was right. "No one really knows me. Ash is kinda just… going around to everyone."

"Sounds like him. No one really knows me, either. Even the other people I traveled with know some cooking guy."

"Yeah… Why don't you try and talk to him, then?"

"Well… I've changed. It's been a few years since we've seen each other… and I don't feel the same."

Goh nodded, and took another sip of his drink.

"So, um, what are you doing? Aside from researching, I mean. Are you Pokémon Coordinator, Connoisseur, or a regular Trainer?"

"Oh, I um, want to catch Mew. But first, I'm gonna complete the Pokédex by catching every Pokémon."

"Every Pokémon? That's a tall order."

"Yeah, it is. But I've already caught a bunch! Like, my Raboot! He was the first Pokémon I caught!"

"Really? You must have a lot of Pokémon, then. I only have three. My Delphox, Pangoro, and Sylveon."

"Hey, those are all from Kalos!"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm from there," Serena said awkwardly. "But I'm traveling in Hoenn now. I'm a Pokémon Performer, but Pokémon Contests are kinda like Showcases."

Goh nodded. He had heard of Pokémon Performing.

"Hey, Goh! I see you met Serena!" Ash shouted as he ran over.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Serena's face resembled that of someone who had just realized they were a disposable side character in a horror movie.

"Serena, how are Contests in Hoenn? I could introduce you to Dawn and May, they're Pokémon Coordinators…" Ash rambled on, while Serena and Goh just stood there.

"I, um, I'm gonna leave you two to catch up," Goh said, and then speed-walked away.

"Wait, Goh!" Ash said as he ran over.

"Yeah?"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No, I… it's just that you already know everyone here and…"

"So I can introduce you to everyone! But I can't if you don't give me the chance!"

"But… when you finish the World Coronation Tournament, and being a researcher… are you going to leave me behind?"

Ash frowned. "What do you mean?"

"All of these people… When was the last time you visited any of them? Serena says she hadn't seen you in _years_ Ash. _Years_! Are you just going to do the same to me?!"

"Goh… I didn't leave them. Serena _chose_ to go to Hoenn… And it's the same with everyone else! They _chose_ to follow their dreams. Just because we're not all traveling together anymore doesn't mean I'm still not friends with any of them," he said. "Goh, you can't catch Mew if you're always following me. _You_ have to choose your own path." Ash gestured to the others. "They did the same, and look where they are! Lillie says she's close to finding her father. May and Dawn are doing well and Contests, and offered to help Serena. Lana and her father think they're about to find Manaphy. They're all chasing their dreams, and they're catching up to them." He took a breath. "But you can't chase your dreams if you're always chasing me."

Goh wiped at a tear. "Thanks… Ash."

Ash smiled. "Anytime. Now, I have some friend I want you to meet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wasn’t gonna have as much of a focus on Goh. But, here we are.


End file.
